


I've Got You Under My Skin (Trapper/Hawkeye Vid)

by andrea_deer



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: I'm definitely posting this because I want to share and keep my MASH works in one place and not because I don't want my first AO3 MASH-related entry to be the fic I will be posting soon. True story.Also, my vid making skills are rusty but Trapper literally sings this song in canon, how could I resist? I can't resist Trapper and I can't resist Frank Sinatra, their powers combined are worse than kryptonite!
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: FV





	I've Got You Under My Skin (Trapper/Hawkeye Vid)




End file.
